Home at last
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: After being held up in Kyoto, Jakotsu finally makes it home... Please R&R! Thanks!


Home at last…

By kira

_Author's notes: This takes place in the little world I created in "Homecoming." It was also written for a drabble contest.  
_

_FYI: Jakotsu works and lives part time in Kyoto which is like Japn's answer to Hollywood. Bankotsu, who owns a record label, has a studio and office space in Tokyo as well as an apartment he shares with Jakotsu._

_FYI: The "kids" are two cats. A Tuxedo tom, named Banryu, and a calico fluff-ball, named Nekozawa, after the character in Ouran High School Host Club. (That happens to be one of Jak's favorite anime.) _

_FYI: Cream Dream is a fictitious jazz band that is signed to Bankotsu's record label. They first "appeared" or were rather were first heard, in _Best laid plans_._

_FYI: Genkan: An entranceway in a Japanese home. It's here where you remove your shoes & put on slippers or go barefoot, before entering the main part of the house._

_**Special thanks go out to Jen for "pinking" this as well as finding those last twelve words for me. ;p**_

_**Just to let you know, despite playing around with these two in that world, I still don't own them; Takahashi-sensei does. ;**_

888

Jakotsu tiredly put his key in the lock and turned it, all thoughts about the idiot actress, who flubbed her lines so badly the day before he had to stay an extra day in Kyoto, magically vanishing from his head. A soft metal click and the door swung open as he sighed. "Ban honey, I'm home!"

An eerie silence greeted him, reminding him of the time he had played "apartment tag" with Bankotsu. The two of them had traveled between Kyoto and Tokyo, trying to catch the other at home. Banishing those thoughts from his head, Jakotsu kicked off his shoes in the genkan, before climbing the two steps leading to the hallway. Setting down his overnighter, he padded softly into the living room. Bankotsu was fast asleep on the sofa, their "kids" curled up on his stomach.

_Awe... how cute!_ the cross-dresser thought. _I wish I had my camera handy. I would love a picture of this to keep next to my bed in Kyoto. Maybe that place'll feel a bit more like home if I did. _ He sighed and was about to go over to his life-partner to kiss him, when he changed his mind. Leaving the living room, Jakotsu grabbed the small suitcase and headed towards their bedroom.

He quietly stripped down to nothing, and picking up his clothes, he dumped them in the hamper on the way to the master bath. There he grabbed a quick shower. The warm water felt nice; easing the tensions and frustrations of the day. He reached for his favorite shampoo, squirting a bit into his hand, before lathering it up on his head. The cross-dresser's fingers gently massaged his scalp, the soap bubbles running down his arms.

Reaching for the handheld shower, he rinsed his hair. Turning his attention to his body, the cross-dresser quickly finished washing up. Shutting off the water, Jakotsu reached for a fluffy towel and dried off, before dressing in his favorite red kimono. The silky folds felt good against his skin, like Bankotsu's caresses and with a contented smile, he tied the sash tight.

Humming softly to himself, Jakotsu made his way back to the living room. He lightly ran his hand against the wall, shaking his head ruefully at the spot where he had broken his leg in a sex-related accident last year. "Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm..." he hummed, sashaying coquettishly into the living room.

As much as he wanted to curl up next to Bankotsu, Jakotsu sat in one of the armchairs that flanked the sofa. He smiled contentedly and watched his family as they slept. He treasured quiet moments like this.

Jakotsu could hear Cream Dream playing softly in his head while he sat there, the lazy jazz notes a silent counterpart to his life-partner's soft snoring. Feeling tired, and longing for bed, Jakotsu got up and kissed his life-partner's cheek, waking him.

Bankotsu yawned and looked around bleary-eyed. "You're home at last..." he said sleepily.

"Yeah... and it feels good to be home too."


End file.
